DigiFrontierThe Forgottens: Revised
by stellacisem
Summary: the revised version of my same titled fanfic- Phone:Hacked. Computer:Hacked. Life:Digital. A girl,who has been going from a dimension to another randomly, is going through what every single DigiLunatic would want to go. But why is she upset about it?


**Stellacisem: hello guys, this is the revised version of DigiFrontier: The forgotten ones. I hope you like this more!**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something New**

"Oh, finally it's over!" said my friend Linda, who's also my girl-next-door, as we walked down the streets of San Diego. "I thought Ms. Linder was going to give us another lecture about being a perfect student."

Ms. Linder was out Math teacher. She looked like an average person outside but inside, she just _loved_ torturing us. Her eyes shined evilly under her glasses as she continued on and on with her lectures. 'Don't do this, don't do that, don't touch that, don't talk, don't eat your nails, blah blah…' Don't my foot!

"I'm impressed that she didn't torture us today. We must be very lucky today." I said to her as a reply. She nodded then changed the topic.

"Hey, I accidentally brought two tickets to 'Shadow Kingdom'." Her brilliant ocean blue eyes glinted with joy as she put her arm around my shoulder. "And I was actually wondering would you like to come too? A girl like me shouldn't be in a cinema by herself. You never know what can happen." She grinned at me. I groaned.

"Fantasy?"

She nodded.

"Horror?"

"Nah." She shook her head furiously. "I don't want to go to horror movies. They creep me out."

"Comedy?"

She nodded twice. "As much as you would want to see."

"Romance?"

"Yes!" she giggled.

"May-be." I said. I watched her face go from happy to upset.

"Oh please. What's up with you and romantic films?" she asked at me, pouting cutely.

"Oh fiiine." I said after a few seconds. "Just no screaming when the lights turn off." Linda was one of the few people that were scared of darks. When we watch a film together at her house, she would insist that the lights stay on.

"I will try." She said as she giggled at my oh-I-shouldn't-have-accepted-this look. "Don't worry dummy, it's not like I scream at nights. I'm nearly over it." She said trying to reassure me.

"Sure you are." I said as I rolled my eyes. "So when are we going?" she smiled again.

"This Sunday. We can meet at the park by the cine and then go to the movie. The film starts at 8 pm. So we can meet at the park at… half past seven?" she asked turning towards me.

"Sounds fine to me. Oh by the way, did you see Lex anywhere?" I asked her. "She said she was coming back from the visit to her grandma's."

"I heard from her three days ago. According to what she told me, she should have been here yesterday." She said.

"This is gonna be awesome!" I said as I grinned. "I can't help but wonder how we could handle things without her." Alexandra, 'Lex' as we call her, was our walking-agenda before she left. She made sure that we would meet regularly and she also made sure that we remembered each other's birthdays-which we often forget.

"Oh c'mon, we're not that bad at remembering things, are we?" she said as she tripped.

"Well, you just forgot to look ahead of you while walking." I smirked. She just laughed. Then her cell phone started vibrating. She got it out of her bag and looked at the screen.

"Oh, it's mom." She answered the phone.

-BLAH BLAH… PHONE CALL-

After she finished the call, she told me that her mother needed her at the shop. Again.

"She wants me to look after the shop. She said she needed to do something. I should head there now." She answered after seeing my questioning eyes.

Her mother had a flower shop, selling all kinds of real and fake flowers. And she really was a busy woman. I really can't understand how a flower seller can be this busy 7/24.

"I see. Then I'll see you later." I said smiling a little.

"Bye!" she said as she turned back and started running fast towards the end of the road, trying to be at the shop at once.

I watched her turn right and then made my way towards the shortcut I always used when I was either alone or with Linda. It was our secret way to the road our houses were at. We've found it accidently, and I'm sure just a few people know it, and fewer who use it.

After a minute or two, I was in front of my house.

"I'm home mom." I said as I entered the house.

"Welcome home honey! How was school?" she answered me with a big smile.

My mom was just a little bit shorter than me and had shaded brown hair and light brown eyes. She was a teacher too, but we were in different schools.

"Pretty much the same as every other day." I replied. Than asker her the question that was in my mind. "What's the dinner?"

"Oh, I didn't make any dinner for tonight. But I ordered us tacos if that's what you asked it for." My mom was not the best cooks out there. That's why whenever I come home I always ask that question first. Today, I was lucky. Very lucky.

"Okay. Thanks!" I just LOVED tacos. I'll be at my room if you need me." Then I entered the room. My room size was somewhere between average and small. But I had everything I needed in my room. My bed, dresser, bookshelf, desk and my guitar. Pretty random, right?

I started my computer and after a while, opened my mail. I was waiting for some reviews for my Digimon or Inuyasha fan fictions. There was a review alert for my Digimon fanfiction.

TheChoser

[Link]

…

Alriiigth, so some random guy sends me a link instead of a review? Pardon my dumbness, but what the heck is going on here?

I clicked the link as I prayed that it wasn't some sort of spam. As the page was loading, my cell phone vibrated against my pants. I got it out. Someone had sent a message to me.

_Do you want to play a game?_

Under the question, there were 2 options; _yes_ or _no_.

"What kind of joke is this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Must be from some Digimon Lunatic." I tried to reassure myself as I laughed nervously. Was I going mad because of the Digimon show? Or did someone just hack my phone? The second option seemed more realistic to me.

I pressed no, but nothing happened. I tried it some more times and eventually got bored. So I tried to close my phone-and it didn't. "I need a new phone." Was all I said before I turned towards my computer.

Uh oh. "What the heck?" the page wasn't loaded but instead, an error message had popped up.

_The page you requested can not be opened unless you press the yes button on your cell phone._

"Shit! Someone just hacked my phone AND my computer!" as I shot up from my chair, I accidentally bumped my hand that held my cell phone to the corner of the desk. "Ouch!" my cell phone vibrated once more, showing it received another message.

_Go to the Shibuya Station. You have time until 17:45. _

"Did I just press the yes option?" I asked, irritated. Today was not my lucky day after all.

I looked at the computer both irritated and curious. Was the yes option the error said this yes button, or was it just a lame joke?

"Today is not fun at all." The error message disappeared and the screen went white, than black and then red in just a few seconds.

"Woah!" was the last thing that I could say before the computer screen sucked me in.

**Stellacisem: how was it? Please let me know what you think about this. :)**


End file.
